monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Dormouse
Encyclopedia Entry: A peculiar race of "Wonderland", also known as "sleeping mouse". Upset by her restless and impatient nature, "The Queen of Hearts" cast a spell on a "large mouse" who then became the progenitor of this race. They tend to have a calm and dreamy personality. They are always drowsy, and they spend most of every day sleeping. They have no problem sleeping while walking, and amazingly can even carry on conversations with others by muttering in their sleep. It seems they can still hear the sound around them in their dreams even while sleeping, and they can definitely hold conversations while asleep, but sometimes the topic gets distorted, and they can't understand. They don't attack human men themselves. Not only that, even if a man is nearby, they just ignore him and sleep. However, they are most dangerous in this state, as an extremely large amount of demonic energy is released by them while sleeping, and it will shower the man. A man showered in their demonic energy will become fiercely aroused by the sight of them sound asleep, and rape them in their sleep. Even so, they won't wake up, experiencing sex as a dream. However, perhaps because they are at the boundary between dream and reality, part of it will be twisted in a dreamlike fashion. In reality, the man is violently raping them, and selfishly pouring his desire inside, but to them it's like they are being passionately embraced with an overwhelmingly powerful love, so it's a dreamlike spectacle. In the same way, when the man mutters words during the act such as slight praise like "cute", or comments on the condition of their body like "feels good", "it's the best", etc, it will be distorted into "sweet whisperings while making love." The man will be firmly etched in their mind as their fated lover. Regardless of whether or not they are sleeping, a monster's instinct naturally shakes their body, ensuring that the sex is not just one sided, and the man can enjoy the pleasure of making love. Their belly becomes full of semen, and by the time they wake up, they are in the man's embrace and he likely will not even consider letting them go. Being in the embrace of the man who became their husband like this is what most calms them down. They will happily sleep there in his arms for even longer. In other words, the time spent having sex increases substantially. Furthermore, as soon as their husband goes away, they wake up and start anxiously looking for him. But anyhow, the husband, the man who screwed them in their sleep, would not try to leave them. On the contrary, he would want to deepen their bonds. Their demonic energy is very sweet, almost a flavor like molasses. It's supposedly excellent when mixed in tea, and if one drinks it and goes to sleep one can have a wonderfully sensual dream. For that reason one can occasionally catch a glimpse of the denizens of Wonderland shoving dormice into giant teapots. When a human woman drinks it, she will change into a dormouse without exception, so be careful. Kenkou's Notes EN= Yet again, it's another from Wonderland, 'Yamane' (Editor's Note: Yamane is the Japanese pronunciation of Dormouse.), the Sleeping Mouse, a.k.a, “Dormouse”. It (Dormouse) was one of the members at the tea party along with the March Hare and the Mad Hatter in the original work. They're almost always asleep and they don't attack, but it seems they have a startling ability concerning sleep. It's mainly the Queen of Hearts’ fault, so for more details (on their ability), please check the erotic monster girls profile!Dormouse |-|JP= 今回はまたまた不思議の国より、ヤマネ、眠りネズミこと「ドーマウス」です. 三月ウサギ、帽子屋と共に原作ではお茶会メンバーの一員です. 基本的に眠っており、襲ってくる事も無いのですが、眠りに関する恐るべき能力をもっているようです. だいたいハートの女王のせい というわけで、詳しくは　エロ魔物娘図鑑本文　をご覧くださいませ！ Trivia * This Monster is based off of The Dormouse in the novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= dormouse-Jap.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page Dormouse.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= Monster Girl Encyclopedia Series Wonderland.jpg|From ''After-School Alice Tale'' dormouse 1.png|From ''After-School Alice Tale'' |-|Fan Artwork= Dormouse1.jpg|Artwork by 8COST 1460200590477.jpg 56609764_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=56609764 55583665_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=55583665 8-cost 49575301_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=49575301 8-cost CsyKXSjWgAIxxjM.jpg|By https://twitter.com/OniTengu0/status/778149003397652480 onitengu ChdbmS6U4AA80xl.jpg|By https://twitter.com/OniTengu0/status/727150609854427136 onitengu 47152096_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=47152096 _adult_dormouse__by_wamp_crash-d8jwiuy.png|By http://wamp-crash.deviantart.com/art/Adult-Dormouse-517159546 wamp-crash C2v3FlTUQAArJxD.jpg|By https://twitter.com/toorjsugari/status/823023062626877443 dormouse_channnn_by_languyenngocthao-daw1tpw.jpg|By http://languyenngocthao.deviantart.com/art/Dormouse-channnn-658494644 languyenngocthao C6W00lvU4AAvgoC.jpg|By https://twitter.com/SnibakoDraws/status/839275874532798464 shibako C7LqTRMV0AEEt0j.jpg|By https://twitter.com/hatikosuto/status/842993700481327104 8cost tumblr_pnuc5urpN71uxwulgo1_1280.jpg ENH7D_JXkAEIHIO.jpg|by EightKind 78638322_p0.png|by Hana Yamakiri |-|Recolors= DormouseRecolor1.jpg References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Mouse Family Category:Beastman Type Category:Wonderland Category:Calm Category:Passionate